A Walk Down Memory Lane
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: She was the last person he expected to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for the opportunity …
1. Chapter 1

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She was the last person he expected to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for the opportunity …**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this weird idea.**

**Note: I only do this for one of my favorite peoples on here, Kochou-hime! So, if I royally mess up and make one of the characters OOC, don't blame me!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

Team Seven was currently headed towards the Hokage's office. They had just recently finished a mission and were on their way to make their report. If luck was on their side, they just may find themselves with another mission, one at least worth completing. If Naruto had his way, their mission would be something of great importance. A million different theories raced through his head, making his excitement grow.

Sasuke, the ever calm and reserved one of their group, watched his blonde haired teammate with a look of disdain. Naruto's never ceasing energy was rather annoying. Since becoming a proper ninja and starting their missions, Naruto was prone to complain if said mission wasn't up to par with his standards. For Naruto, if there wasn't a 99% chance that you were going to die, it wasn't a proper mission.

As for the teams pink haired member, Sakura, she was just as annoying at times. When she wasn't fawning over him endlessly, she was arguing with Naruto. Sasuke was literally at his wits end, and he didn't know how much more of it he could take. One would assume that given his abilities and standing in the rank of his peers that he would have been placed on a better team. If not at least that, then at least he deserved to be assigned to a half-way decent Jonin captain instead of Kakashi.

Speaking of Kakashi, Sasuke's eyes moved to gaze behind him. Kakashi, as per the norm, was following just slightly behind his team. Instead of watching where he was going, however, his attention was solely focused on an orange book. Without having to even glance at the cover, all three teammates of Team Seven could name the book that he was reading; it was a rather popular, though highly lecherous, book called Icha Icha Paradise.

It didn't take long for the group of four to make their way to the Hokage's Tower and up the stairs to Hokage's office. They were surprised to find that two high ranking Anbu members were stationed outside the office of the Hokage instead of two high rank Jonin officials. Kakashi's one visible eye lifted and took in the sight but then quickly returned to his book.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shared a look before stopping to stand in front of the two highly skilled ninja. If such precautions were being taken to guard the Hokage, they were more than likely going to be denied access to see him. Surprisingly, however, one of the Anbu members turned their head to access their group. After several seconds, his attention returned to its prior place and Kakashi ushered the three young ninjas forward.

The three reluctantly entered through the doorway and into the Hokage's office. Upon entering, the first thing that they took notice of was the only other person present in the room besides the Hokage himself. The persons back was facing them, but even from behind, it was obvious that it was of the female persuasion. A slim upper torso curved in to create a narrow waist and then spread out over a wide girth that made up her curvaceous hips and buttocks. Lean legs were easily seen and, for one pervy ninja, appreciated as her outfit was rather short and revealing. But the most captivating thing about this person was her outrageously long and thick blonde hair. It was styled in a part which held two buns on either side of her head. From each bun a tendril of long hair fell free, twisting with the ribbons which held the buns in place. At their entrance, the figure turned her head to the side slightly and threw a curious look over her shoulder. Blue eyes fell upon each of them and stopped when they landed on Kakashi.

"Ah, here they are," The Hokage spoke from in front of the woman. "Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" The Hokage stood from his seat and walked around his desk to stand next to the woman as she turned to fully face the group. "And, finally –"

"Kakashi-kun!" The woman exclaimed in happily. Her heart shaped face was set in an expression of happiness and excitement. Her deep blue eyes almost sparkled as a smile nearly split her face in half from ear to ear.

"Usagi-san," Kakashi actually removed his gaze from his book and settled his single eye stare on the figure next to the Hokage. His eye, however, did not stay on her face for long. Instead, it ran from her head to the length of her body, taking in her outfit and other _attributes_.

"Chan," The woman corrected with a shake of her finger. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Usagi-_chan_. Calling me Usagi-san makes me feel so…so…old." Her face settled into a pout as she regarded the Jonin. "No offense, Hokage-san!" Usagi quickly added while giving the Hokage a bow of respect.

"None taken," He waved off the apology and turned his attention back to Team Seven, mainly Kakashi. "Usagi Tsukino is currently enjoying a vacation from her duties as a Jonin. She was kind enough to make Kanoha one of her stops. During her stay, I would like for you and your team to ensure that her visit is a pleasant one –"

"WHAT?" Naruto demanded as realization finally dawned upon him. "We have to babysit her?"

"Naruto," Kakashi slid his book into his vest pocket and then used his now free hand to hit Naruto over the head. The poor, blonde hair boy fell to the floor from the force of the hit. "You are in the presence of the Hokage and a visiting pri-"

"Actually," Usagi interrupted Kakashi when she suddenly appeared next to him. Sakura and Sasuke jumped in surprise. They had not even noticed her movements! "I wouldn't call it babysit. Though I am on a vacation, I'm visiting as an ambassador to Konoha from my own village."

"An Ambassador?" Naruto mumbled while he recovered from the harsh blow delt to him. A large and rather sore bump had already started to grow on his head; it very much looked like some sort of deformity, especially when it began to throb in synch with his heart beat.

"Yep," Usagi nodded her head and sent a care-free smile his way. Naruto merely blinked in confusion.

"What's that?" He deadpanned.

"Naruto!" Sakura sighed. "An ambassador is the highest ranking diplomat who represents a nation, or in this case, village!"

"Wow!" Now it was Naruto's eyes that sparkled. "So you're pretty important, eh?" He questioned with admiration. Usagi nodded her head as a blush crossed her cheeks. She was never one for so much attention, but given her lineage… "What is it you do?" Naruto questioned in earnest.

"Well," Usagi took a deep breath. "An Ambassador's job includes being a representative of the state in which he or she is from in order to negotiate and disseminate information so to keep peace and establish relationships with other states." Her voice went from care-free to very serious as she spoke of her duties as an Ambassador. To Naruto, it sounded much like Sakura when she fell into lecture mode. "It basically means that I visit with other neighboring villages and countries in order to keep our friendship strong."

"That sounds cool," Naruto exclaimed. "Maybe this won't be such a bad mission after all." From behind him, Sasuke and Sakura sighed in irritation. It was just like Naruto to unknowingly insult someone of high rank. One of these days he was going to be the end of Konoha!

"Well thanks," Usagi chuckled. "Glad to know I'm not as boring as you originally thought." She lifted a hand towards his head. When her fingers grazed the lump on his head, Naruto felt a tingle shoot through his entire body. The pain that he had been experiencing waned away. He was about to comment on it, but the girl suddenly began to ruffle his already messy hair.

"Excuse me," Sakura stepped forward. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you and what village are you from?"

"Her name is Usagi Tsukino, and she does not hail from one of the villages that you are aware of, Sakura," Kakashi spoke while locking eyes with the Hokage who had returned to his seat to watch the group.

"That's right," Serenity winked. "I'm from Japan, originally that is."

"Japan?" Sasuke questioned. "What business would someone from Japan have with our village?"

"Well…" Usagi bit her lower lip nervously.

"Her full name," The Hokage spoke suddenly. "Is Serenity Usagi Tsukino, Daughter of Empress Serenity II, Princess of Japan." Silence befell the three young ninja's as they stared in awe at the girl, even Sasuke.

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" Usagi pouted.

"She doesn't look like any princess that I've seen before," Naruto whispered to Sakura and Sasuke while pointing to her attire. Indeed, instead of being garbed in a fine silk kimono of many layers, she wore a silver kimono of a very short length. It was of the traditional Japanese style, the length and design were inappropriate for royalty. There was only one layer to the kimono and the top portion clung tightly to skin while lower portion, which stopped mid thigh, was loose and allowed to flow if a wind should arise. The collar of the kimono was not as tightly closed as the traditional ones. Instead, it was opened far to reveal a good bit of cleavage. The sleeves were not attached to the kimono. They were clasped around her bicep and billowed out in a bell shape. Stockings of a light pink color ran up her thighs and her small feet were slid into a pair of silver, flat shoes. A pink obi was wrapped tightly around her trim waist and tied into a large bow at her back. An anklet of bells was wrapped around her right foot and a matching bracelet around her left wrist. Her headband rested over her right bicep and in the center was an upturned crescent moon. The other bicep was accompanied by a small weapons pouch. Finally, around her neck hung a long chain. At the end of the chain was the same symbol which graced her headband; it was a fine piece of jewelry made from a very clear crystal.

"That's the point, actually," Usagi sighed as she overheard Naruto.

"Why would you want to hide your identity?" Sakura questioned curiously. "Any girl would love to be in your shoes."

"Oh yes," Usagi rolled her eyes to the heavens. "I simply adore having everyone bow down to me, treat me as if I will break, and set me on some high pedestal that they think they could never reach. I simply adore all of it," Her tone was heavy with sarcasm. "Not to mention the fact that I have to put up with all those snot-nosed, spoiled brats that call themselves princes and expect me to swoon over their every breath."

"Your mother is still trying to find you a betrothed?" The Hokage questioned in mirth.

"Quite," Her tone was clipped and full of annoyance. "I'm running out of tactics to use to scare them off! I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this." Her face set into a pout.

"So, you came here to hide until the newest one grows bored and gives up?" Kakashi questioned.

"I'm not hiding!" Usagi snapped. "I'm on vacation, there's a difference."

"During the duration of her stay, I expect you and your team to assist her with anything she may need," The Hokage's gaze caught Kakashi's and the two nodded to one another. Kakashi knew exactly what this mission truly entailed.

_Keep her out of trouble…_

**...**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>….<strong>

**Hey Everyone! This story is dedicated to Kochou-hime! This is not going to be a long chapter story, it will only be 3 maybe 4 chapters in length. It is going to mostly surround Kakashi, Team 7, and Usagi. The title sort of gives away the idea of the story, but I hope it doesn't give away too much.**

**Anywho! I have other stories that need a lot of my attention, so I'll work on this between other stories. Unless, of course, Kochou-hime wants to blackmail me like someone else has done…*cough* YN *cough* …then maybe we can strike up a deal, lol. **

**So, anyway, if you like it, or are intrigued, let me know. Just send me a review, k? Also, be a doll and check out my other stories: Standing Out (Naruto/SM), His Butler, Act One: Interference (Black Butler/SM), and My Fairytale (Hellsing/SM). **

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**RxR**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She was the last person he expected to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for the opportunity …**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this weird idea.**

**Note: I only do this for one of my favorite peoples on here, Kochou-hime! So, if I royally mess up and make one of the characters OOC, don't blame me!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

"So," Usagi chirped as she and Team Seven stepped into a bright patch of sunlight. "I'm hungry." She twirled around to face her four guides and smiled brightly. "Let's grab a bight to eat. You pick-" She pointed towards them, "- I pay." She gestured to herself.

"RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he pumped his fist into the air. Sakura growled and slammed _her_ fist into the back of his head, making Naruto fall face first into the ground. There was a loud crack as the hard earth beneath him gave way to the impact.

"Can't you think of anything else?" She demanded.

"Wow," Usagi whistled as she took a step away from Sakura. "Are you on crack?"* Though said in an obvious teasing manner, the three kids couldn't help but to stop and stare at the Japanese Princess in shock. The silence lasted for several seconds until Naruto began to laugh loudly at Sakura's expense. He'd pushed himself to his knees and was now rubbing the sore lump protruding from the back of his head.

"Naruto, you moron!" Sakura readied to punch him again, but her hand was stilled by Usagi's firm grip on her wrist.

"You should really be nicer to your teammates," Usagi's cheerful persona was overlapped by a serious expression that sent a chill down Sakura's spine. "Besides," she let the word linger while slowly releasing the pink haired girl. "Ramen sounds delicious!" Abandoning her focus on Sakura, Usagi bent down to pick up the still pouting Naruto. She sat him on his feet and dusted off his head and shoulders.

"Let's go," She mimicked his fist pump and pulled the dazed boy along behind her. Kakashi sighed and shook his head at her antics. Really, she hadn't changed much since he first met her. A hidden smirk tugged at his lips while he took a moment to recall their first meeting. Needless to say, it had been interesting.

"Come on," He walked past the shocked Sakura and Sasuke. It took them several more seconds before they began to follow behind him and towards a very familiar ramen stand.

…

"Wow," Usagi sighed in surprise. Her intense blue eyes were solely focused on the other blonde haired person within Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. The boy may be small, but he knew how to pack away the food. It brought a smile to her face.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kakashi's voice questioned from next to her. Usagi prevented herself from jumping from being startled, but her eyes did widen ever so slightly. A faint blush highlighted her upper cheeks, but she fought it down.

"Nope," She denied and turned to face him. "Why do you ask?" She arched one of her sculpted brows to him in question, but he merely spared her a knowing smirk. It made her hand twitch. How she so wanted to knock that smirk off of his face some days…

"Here you go," The owner of the shop smiled politely and laid Usagi's dish before her. She gave her thanks and quickly pulled out her chopsticks. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting on Naruto's left side, leaving Usagi and Kakashi to sit on his right. They had long ago grown used to Naruto's eating habits, so it was of no surprise when the blonde boy began working on his sixth bowl in less than four minutes; however, they were more than flabbergasted to notice the Japanese princess eating at nearly the same pace as Naruto!

"Another one?" Sakura whispered aloud. Her green eyes widened considerably and her brows shot to her hairline. Her mouth, much like Sasuke's, was agape. Kakashi caught their astonished looks. He could not help but to chuckle at their expense.

"What's so funny?" Naruto questioned as he came up from his ninth bowl of ramen. He looked to his teammates who pointed towards his other side. Turning his head towards his sensei, Naruto was shocked to find seven bowls of ramen stacked in front of the blonde princess from Japan. His shock soon turned to admiration. "So cool," Stars filled his vision as he watched Usagi pat her mouth clean and order another round for the both of them. He had never met anyone who loved ramen as much as he or could eat as much either! How cool! Guarding her was beginning to look even better!

"Where is she putting it all?" Sakura whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. He was at a loss for words. For the next fifteen minutes, Sakura and Sasuke watched as Naruto and Usagi stuffed themselves full of Ramen. By the time the two were finally full, it was a wonder that there was _any_ ramen left in Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. As promised, however, Usagi picked up the tab.

"Anyone up for some Dango?" Serenity questioned as she stood and stretched. A mewl of satisfaction escaped her as she relaxed from her stretch to pat her stomach; it was slightly distended, giving proof to exactly how much she had eaten.

"After all that?" Sakura questioned her in amazement. She didn't think even Naruto could eat another bite. How could that girl eat all of that and still stay thin? It wasn't fair! Sakura had to practically starve herself to keep from gaining any weight.

"A meal isn't over until you've had dessert," Usagi shook her finger in Sakura's direction. Kakashi chuckled knowingly and waved a hand in the general direction of a nearby Dango shop.

When the group got there, Usagi had ordered a round of Dangos and tea for each of them. Surprisingly, instead of downing her food in a hurry much like she did in the ramen shop, she took her time with her order of Dangos. She savored each and every bite with a soft sigh or moan of pleasure.

"Heaven on earth," Usagi smiled as she regarded the last Dango. "And gone too soon." Her smile turned to a frown as she wrapped her lips around the last one and pulled it off it's skewer.

"So," Naruto questioned as he sat waiting for the others to finish their Dangos. Sasuke had yet to finish his first skewer, and Kakashi was finishing up his second one. "How do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto spoke the question that Sakura and Sasuke had been pondering for some time now.

"Huh?" Usagi blinked several times after swallowing the last Dango. Her dainty hands were wrapped around her cup of tea, and she brought it to her lips. She let her gaze jump from one to the other until they landed on Kakashi. "You haven't told them about me?" Her eyes watered and her bottom lip stuck out in a heavy pout. It began to tremble as tears welled just below her eyes. "Did our time together mean so little?" She sniffled and Kakashi rolled his eyes towards the heaven.

"Usagi-san," Sakura spoke in worry. Had Kakashi hurt her in the past? It didn't seem like there had been any issues at the beginning of the assignment, but now. "Are you okay? What happened?" Being the only other girl in the group, Sakura moved to sit next to Usagi who was still facing away from the three students.

"After all that time," Usagi let out an unlady like snort through her nose. "None of that meant anything to you at all? You selfish bastard!" Lifting her hand, Usagi slapped the back of his head, sending Kakashi flying forward. His face slammed into the table, hitting strongly enough to split the wood.

"Amazing," A voice spoke from behind, and the group turned to find Gai-sensei standing with a look of admiration on his face. Standing beside him was his team which included Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and TenTen. "Serenity-sama," Gai lunged forward and tackled Usagi from her seat. He lifted her in his embrace and swung her back and forth.

"Gai-kun!" Usagi exclaimed after a moment of surprise. She returned the taller man's embrace with a mighty hug of her own. "How have you been?" She demanded to know. She smiled happily at the now blubbering man who was tearing up at her kindness and compassion. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto looked between themselves and rolled their eyes as well.

"Is this your team?" Usagi questioned while looking at the three people staring perplexed at her. Gai ceased his ramblings to turn a serious eye towards his students.

"Indeed," He nodded and told them to introduce themselves.

"Neji Hyuga," The brunette with pearl colored eyes spoke.

"TenTen," The brunette girl spoke cheerfully with a smile.

"Rock Lee," The mini version of guy spoke with pride.

"Awwww," Usagi cooed. "That's so cute!" She glomped Rock Lee tightly, pulling him close to her. "He looks just like you did as a child. So precious!" Gai nodded excitedly and began to recite his and some of his team's most harrowing tales of battle.

"Excuse me," TenTen questioned before Gai could lose himself in his rendition. "Why did you hit Kakashi-san?" TenTen blushed as Usagi's gaze focused on her.

"Oh," Usagi blushed lightly as well. She turned her head back to take note that Kakashi had recovered and was now shooting daggers in her direction with his one eye while cupping his nose with one of his hands. "I just wanted to see if I could piss him off." Usagi shrugged. "It's really a lot of fun, and I owed it to him after what_ he_ did during my last visit."

"Fair enough," Kakashi relented. This sparked the curiosity in not only his team, but also Gai's team.

"Your youthful vigor and beauty is a rare treat in such a world as ours," Gai took Usagi's hands in his, holding them close to him as he knelt on the ground before her. "If only life could be more like the light you shine down upon us, filling us with your warmth and affection."

"Gai," Kakashi sighed and walked to his friend. He tapped him on the shoulder, interrupting the rest of the man's monologue. "We're trying to keep a low profile."

"Oh," He blushed and stood to his full height. Bringing his hand to his face, he coughed nonchalantly into his fist and brushed himself off afterwards. "Of course," He nodded his head. "Before you depart, would you grace me and my team with your presence during a sparing match?"

"Of course," Usagi smiled brightly and nodded her head. "I'd be more than happy to do that for you, Gai. In the meantime, would you and your team like to join us for some Dango?" She waved her hand in the direction of the tables. "My treat."

"We wouldn't want to impose," TenTen spoke up.

"Nonsense," Usagi shook her head. "I insist. Though, we should find another table since Kakashi's hard head seems to have destroyed this one." Gai's laughter filled the tiny shop as the large group found another table. Once everyone was seated, more orders were filled and Usagi paid for the damages caused to their prior table. It didn't take long for the orders to be filled.

"Serenity-sama," Rock Lee spoke as he looked at her with an affection that mirrored his sensei's. "Gai-sensei was excited to hear of your arrival, and has told us of you in short detail. Would you tell us more?"

"There isn't much to tell," Usagi answered honestly. She shrugged as she ate one of her Dangos. "I originate from Japan. My mother is the ruler over the island, and I am the heir to the throne; however, I find that my brother, Shingo, would be a ruler more befitting for my country."

"Why is that?" Sakura interrupted in her curiosity. Kakashi and Gai stiffened as they watched Usagi closely to see how she would take the question. "Do you not want the throne?"

"No," Usagi spoke honestly. Her shoulders were tense and her gaze locked onto her cup of tea. "I would be proud to take the title and bear the mantle as ruler; however, I feel I could do more good for the people if I were not chained to such a position. My brother is better suited to deal with the political matters that surround the throne. He is but two years younger then me, and eager to prove himself worthy of the title."

"Does he not think you could handle the position?" Rock Lee questioned curiously as well.

"He supports me and my decisions completely, as do our people," Usagi commented dryly.

"The Empress is the one who needs to be convinced. She still wishes for you to ascend the throne soon, doesn't she?" Kakashi's voice was sincere and lacked in teasing. He understood how important this subject was for her.

"Yes," Usagi nodded and played with a strand of her hair. She abandoned the rest of her Dangos to Naruto, who was eating while watching the exchanges.

"It is not your place to shun the title. You were born into the position and should honor your ancestors by honoring the tradition of your people. Running from your problems never solves them," Neji spoke harshly. His eyes narrowed upon her, but he was surprised to find rebuke from not only his sensei, but Kakshi-san as well.

"You're a Hyuga, ne?" Usagi questioned in a detached voice. "That would explain it." She turned her attention away from him in a dismissive manner.

"What would you know?" He demanded in irritation. His Byakugan activated instinctively. Gai moved to handle the situation, but Usagi held up a hand, silently ordering him to wait. He reluctantly did so.

"Put it away," Usagi ordered as the Byakugan zeroed in on her. Neiji refused to listen, and she let out an exasperated sigh. A flux in power pulsed from within her; it alerted all of the ninja's surrounding her. Her eyes began to glow orange as she stared down Neji. In an instant, his tense form relaxed, and all of the anger in him slowly drained away, leaving him feeling numb.

"That's better," Usagi noted dryly. "Your anger is the result of your position within your clan. Though it seems that you have had time to heal those emotional injuries, you have been left scared."

"What did you do to him?" TenTen questioned. She had never seen Neji so relaxed; it was like the urge to fight had been snuffed out.

"It's one of my abilities," Usagi smiled secretively. "I have many."

"Wow," Rock Lee leaned forward. His face was painted with admiration and eagerness. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Much like here," Usagi started as she thought of how to word it. "There are sections, or clans, as you call them. To be exact, there are ten including the ruling clan, that of my lineage. Each clan has control over an element: Ice, Emotion, Earth, Fire, Electricity, Wind, and Water."

"But that's only seven," Sakura mentioned. "What are the other three?"

"Only those of royal or clan birth are allowed to know the last two techniques," Usagi spoke gravely. "It is punishable by death if another were to learn these techniques. Not only are they secret, but they are deadly to use. Unless you have trained extensively, ones body would not be able to hold up long enough to perform a successful attack."

"Wow," Naruto's gaze widened in surprise.

"What if someone were to betray you?" This question came from Sasuke, and it did not surprise any of the ones present that he would ask such a question.

"It's impossible," Usagi answered. "Each person born into the clan swears a blood oath to the royal line. Not only does it prevent them from turning against their clan and country, but should anything happen to them, it prevents enemies from learning of their abilities."

"How?" TenTen wondered. "If you were unable to retrieve the body, how could an enemy not learn of your techniques?"

"Of the nine clans, there is one person in each clan that is born to harness the full extent of each technique. Others of the clan can control the powers to an extent, but it is far less compared to that of the head of each clan. When something happens to the head of the clan, the power of which they wield leaves their body and takes root in the descendant of that person," Usagi explained the best way she could. "It's no different than a Sharingan being taken from one person and harnessed in a suitable host," Usagi explained, surprising Sasuke.

"It's not a power passed down by birth?" Neji questioned in his haze.

"No," Usagi shook her head. "My mother is the ruler and holds the power of the head clan, and, normally, none but she can control that power; it is a safeguard that prevents enemies from capturing and attempting to control the children of the clan. Only when the host of each technique dies does the power transfer to the descendant," Usagi further explained. She swept her gaze around the area, smiling at the fascinated looks she was receiving. It wasn't often that she was held in such high regard as a person of great wisdom. That was usually reserved for her friend, Ami. Though she had been taught well, no one in all of Japan could match wits with Ami.

"You said normally," TenTen pointed out. "What did you mean by that?"

"When I was born, I was blessed by the powers of the stars and moon. I was given the ability to call forth all ten powers of the clan and control them at will. That is how I was able to calm your friend. I tapped into his emotions and smothered the anger, replacing it with compliance," Usagi waved a hand toward Neji.

"The stars and moon?" Sasuke's voice was filled with doubt.

"The people of my country worship the goddess of the Moon, Selene; it is said that the line of Serenity are descendants of that line. The legend speaks of the first goddess descending the earth. At the time, the ruler in Japan was called Endymion. Selene was so fascinated with the beauty of the planet that she descended every night to bask in the beauty of the planet, and one night Endymion stumbled upon her. They immediately fell in love, but it was a forbidden affair. No goddess could make claims upon a mortal, and yet she could not help herself. So, each night she returned and each night Endymion awaited her. Their love grew strong, and soon Selene found herself pregnant with the child of a mortal."

"What happened next?" Sakura questioned in wonder at the love story. Her and TenTen were the ones most enthralled by the story.

"The other gods took notice of the changes in Selene as she carried her child. When they learned that the father was mortal, they threatened to kill him on the spot. Distraught, Selene begged for mercy on his behalf. She swore that if they spared him, she would never again descend to the earth; it would be her punishment as well as his. The gods agreed, but to make her suffer more for her indiscretions, they decreed that the child she carried would also be left on earth, forever from her reach. If Selene refused, the child would be killed after birth. Heartbroken, she agreed, and after the child was born, the gods sent it to earth with Endymion."

"How sad," TenTen commented. Tears glistened in her eyes as she listened intently to the story.

"She was forced to watch as her daughter, whom Endymion had named Serenity in Selene's honor, and her lover from afar, never being able to see them and comfort them in their times of need or sorrow. Eventually, the pain became too much to bear, and Selene took up the sword of Artemis, the only blade capable of slaying the goddess, and killed herself."

"NO!" Sakura, TenTen, and Naruto yelled out in denial.

"As she lay dying, she made a wish for her daughter. She wished that Serenity would have the power to protect herself, so that never would she suffer as a slave to the gods as Selene had. From that day forth, the line of Serenity has been blessed with the power of light, and the servants the powers of the other elements. Should the gods ever again seek vengeance, then the line of Serenity will stand and take revenge on the treatment of their foremother and goddess," Serenity finished her tale.

"But," Sakura mumbled in confusion. "If the power of Selene was light, how did the other clans receive their powers?"

"Not all of the gods scorned Selene for her love. Nevertheless, she had broken the rule of all gods, and she had to pay for her sins. They never expected her to whither in her grief as she had," Usagi's voice carried the listeners away once again. They could almost see the happenings playing out in their mind's eye. "With Selene gone, the mantel of goddess fell to her daughter, but the child refused to have anything to do with the ones who scorned her mother; it was their fault that Selene had killed herself in her grief. Selene's gift prevented the gods from forcing the child to the heavens, and, left with no other choice, they blessed nine of the most worthy humans with the powers of the gods. This was the only manner of which they could take to ensure the safety of the line of Selene," Usagi ended her story and downed the rest of her tea.

"Amazing," Everyone but Neji and Sasuke seemed completely enamored by the story Usagi had wove.

"Are you going to tell them the rest of the legend?" Kakashi sent her a questioning look. He and Gai had heard the story before and knew that there was more to it than what she had just shared.

"The rest?" They all pondered allowed.

"Even though a true descendent of Selene, the first Serenity was half human," Usagi ordered a refill for everyone's drinks with a wave of her hand. "The human blood flowing through her veins prevented her from taking complete control of the powers belonging to a goddess. She used what power she could to bring peace and prosperity to the land of Japan. Eventually, she, too, fell in love, and with each heir born to the line of Serenity, the bloodline of the goddess ebbed away; however, there is a legend that the one born of the moon and stars would be given the full blessing of the power of Selene. She would be reborn by the blood of the goddess to bring peace between the descendents of Selene and the gods, to restore the bond that had been lost."

"You said you were blessed by the moon and stars," Naruto commented to himself mostly. "How were you reborn?"

"I was stillborn," Usagi answered truthfully. At Naruto's confused look, she clarified. "I died in my mother's womb as she gave birth to me." Shock engulfed all of those at the table save the Jonin's.

"How…how are you?" Sakura stumbled over her words.

"My mother carried me to the gates of Elysion, the place where the High Priest of my country resides. Helios, the current High Priest, carried my limp body to the Sea of Serenity, an underground lake nearly cut off from the outside world. The only way to reach it is by a hidden passage way through Elysion. That night, the moon was full, and as the light from a hole above shone down into the water, he dunked my body under completely. The healers of Elysion gathered around the edges of the water, chanting prayers to the mother moon. He, too, sent prayers of sorrow to the moon, and as the prayers finished, the light of the moon struck my brow, and a dormant power within me awakened. My body was healed and my heart began to beat."

"That's impossible!" Sakura stood from her seat.

"Nobody could believe it either," Usagi nodded her understanding. Even she was unsure of what had happened. "Helios lifted me from the water, and I took my first breath. My mother was hysterical when she heard my cries. Only the priest is allowed to touch the healing waters of the Sea of Serenity, but she ran to me and took me into her arms. As she smoothed the hair from my face, she noticed the sigil of the moon emblazed upon my brow, and behind it, a star grew fainter. It was the sign spoken of in the legend, and my ability to manipulate the elements only testifies to that legend," To further prove her point, Usagi cupper her hands and in the palm appeared a giant flame. The flame died away to be replaced by a swirling mass of water. She continued to play with each of her abilities, further flabbergasting her audience.

"The Sea of Serenity, though underground now, had once been a large and grandeur lake; it was the first place of which Selene was found by Endymion. When he appeared before her, she was so startled that she slipped and hurt herself on the rocks beneath the water. Her blood spilt into the water, purifying it and infusing it with the healing abilities of a goddess. For centuries the Sea of Serenity has been a place of healing, which is why my mother carried my body to Helios – "

"And thus you were reborn by the blood," Neji stated with little enthusiasm. Usagi nodded.

"You have the whole story, now," She smiled and called for the check. She paid the bill and left plenty of change for a generous tip.

"But if you hold all of this power," Sasuke stood with the others. "It would make sense to use it and take the throne."

"Not really," Usagi shook her head as she led the group out of the shop. "As I said earlier, my brother has always been better with politics. The throne is merely a face for the people. Though mother has the power to fight, she does not; it is her job to be the face of the people, to make the political decisions that are best for Japan. It is the soldiers that fight and protect the people, even if they are ordered by the face of the throne."

"I understand," Naruto jumped in front of her. "You want to protect those most precious to you by putting your powers to use!"

"Exactly," Usagi smiled and pinched Naruto's cheek. "I can do more good on the battlefield than the political field. Let my brother be the face of the system, I will be the sword and shield of it."

"Gai-sensei was right," Rock Lee embraced Usagi much like his sensei had upon their earlier reunion. "You truly are an inspiration to ninjas everywhere!" Usagi blushed at the praise and gave Rock Lee a light kiss on the cheek.

"Are you sure you're not a clone of Gai-kun?" She winked as Rock Lee blushed from both the affectionate kiss and the praise.

"I doubt the world could handle another one," Kakashi mumbled from behind Usagi. She couldn't help but giggle at that statement.

"Don't sound so upset, Kakashi," Usagi teased as she stepped closer to him. "Bleach his hair – "She pointed towards Sasuke. "-Give him a wardrobe make over and you'd have a carbon copy as well." She laughed at the matching glares sent her way by Kakashi and Sasuke. "See, that proves my point, exactly!"

"It's getting late," Neji suddenly commented as he looked towards the sky. "We need to hand in our report from the last mission."

"True," Gai nodded and turned to Usagi. He sent her an apologetic look. "Please forgive us, Serenity-sama, but I must take my team to the Hokage tower."

"No problem," Usagi smiled and waved goodbye as Gai and his team left for the Hokage tower. It had been so nice catching up with him and meeting his students. She truly had missed the man. He was so funny and his drive to constantly compete with Kakashi was always humerous to say the least.

"Question," Naruto tugged on Usagi's sleeve. "You never told us how you knew Kakshi-sensei or Gai-sensei."

"I didn't, did I?" Usagi gasped as she realized her mistake. "Well, it's a long story, but if you really want to know –"

"We do," Sakura and Naruto spoke in unison. Sasuke merely tilted his head in her direction, and unspoken sign of agreement with his teammates.

"Well…."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

**Haha, you'll just have to wait! *sticks tongue out at you* There will be two more chapters, at the most, left. The next will be a telling of Usagi and Kakashi's first meeting. Depending on how long I make it, I might do one more chapter, or just combine them, who knows. Anywho, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? **

**Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate the feedback!**

***I know there were Opium wars in China, but I don't recall 'crack' being a part of it; however, crack sounded better, so there! *sticks out my tongue***

**RxR**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She was the last person he expected to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for the opportunity …**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this weird idea.**

**Note: I only do this for one of my favorite peoples on here, Kochou-hime! So, if I royally mess up and make one of the characters OOC, don't blame me!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**

"I was fourteen when I first ran away from home," Usagi stated while running her fingers along the wood of the table. She traced the designs that laced through the smooth surface while her memories carried her into the past. "I didn't really think it through. I just wanted to escape from it, from everything."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto leaned forward as she began her tale. They had been dying to hear what she had to say from the beginning, especially considering how she and Kakashi seemed to have some weird kind of relationship going on. It wasn't every day that their sensei teased a woman, let alone let her abuse him so easily.

"It didn't take long for someone to find me and take me back to the palace. Mother lectured me for over an hour about my responsibilities and duties to our people. It only made me want to escape more," She chuckled softly as her eyes softened. "I just wanted to be normal. I didn't want the duty that came with being royalty."

"The next time I left, I decided to leave entirely. I was able to pay my way onto a cargo ship bound for the mainland. The owner and captain was the father of a friend of mine, one outside of the royal circle," Serenity reached into her outfit and pulled out a small wallet. She opened it and pulled out a picture of a large group of people. She pointed to a blonde haired man.

"He's cute," Sakura stated softly as she took in his handsome features.

"His name is Motoki," Serenity faced the picture back towards herself, smiling gently at the group picture of her and her friends. "The girls are part of the clans I told you about earlier. They are like sisters, and he is like an older brother to me."

"Who is the other guy?" Naruto questioned. He had noticed a dark haired guy in the picture.

"Mamoru-san," Usagi stated after several seconds of silence. "He is the brother to my friend Rei, and we dated for a while."

"When did this happen?" Kakashi questioned with a raised brow. Usagi averted her eyes as a blush of embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Sakura wasn't sure, but she could have sworn that a look of guilt covered the Princess' features as well.

"A year after my return," Usagi admitted. Kakashi said nothing to this, so Usagi continued with her story. "Motoki's father assumed that the voyage would be enough to scare me into returning, but it didn't. I took the first opportunity that I could get to leave the ship and begin my new journey. I was in a new land and I was ready to start a new life free from responsibilities."

"He just let you leave?" Naruto questioned in surprise.

"No," Usagi shook her head. "I had to sneak off. He had no intention of allowing me to leave the ship from the start. I didn't think of it at the time, but even humoring the thought of aiding me would mean treason. I was so obsessed with my freedom, I failed to realize exactly who I would be hurting, or how many. Not only was this about my mother and brother, but my friends and my people." Usagi caught the gazes of Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They could tell she spoke the truth by the look in her eyes. There was true sorrow and regret.

"I ran into trouble almost immediately. My appearance was a dead giveaway," She chuckled at her own expense. "I wasn't fully trained either. I still struggled with my powers, especially when I was emotional. My escape from the ship had started a panic, and it didn't take long before the people in that are learned that someone of importance was lost. A group of rogue ninja took interest and ended up finding me quickly. They tracked me for a while, waiting until I was too exhausted before attacking."

Usagi lifted a hand to her shoulder as memories of that attack replayed over and over in her mind. It had been horrible. It had been her first real experience in battle. Before, when she was allowed to train in her abilities, her friends would go easy on her, regardless of her pleas for a true battle. "There were four of them. I never saw them coming. They came at me fast and fierce. I had decided to stay off the roads, travel just out of sight of them, and that was my undoing. I didn't know the area, and I had no shelter. I was an easy target."

"What did you do?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing at first, I was too scared. One of the men managed to pin me to the ground. I was more valuable alive, so they couldn't damage me too much. He wanted to teach me a lesson, though," She tugged the side of her kimono open to show a jagged scar just below her collar bone.

"Oh my," Sakura gasped as her eyes took in the sight. Whoever had stabbed her ensured it was just a flesh wound, but a messy one. It looked like someone had inserted a blade and jerked it in every direction, leaving strands of scar tissue to reach out in every direction.

"He was enjoying himself as he inflicted the wound. I was so scared and angry," Usagi covered her shoulder again. "Angry at myself for not having prepared for something like that and for not being able to stop it. I just closed my eyes as he continued to dig the tip of the blade further in, and at some point, something inside of me sparked to life. I felt hot, and shoot pain shot through my body. When it ended, I opened my eyes and the guy was thrown off of me."

Usagi cupped her hands, fingers pointing skyward, and electricity sizzled and sparked off of each finger. "My fear awakened one of my powers. I had shocked him, so much in fact it stopped his heart. It was the first time I had ever hurt anyone, let alone kill them. I didn't enjoy the feeling, and that only caused things to get worse. I was almost hysterical and that just further fueled my powers."

"What about the other men?" Sasuke questioned with a raised brow.

"One was smart enough to leave, the other two wanted to avenge their friend," Usagi smiled in a self-incriminating gesture, one full of disgust, guilt, and anger. "They wouldn't leave even though I begged them to. When they came at me, I defended myself. They joined their friend in death, and I ran. I didn't stop running until my legs gave out and I collapsed on the ground. I couldn't outrun the guilt and fear." She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side.

"News of her abilities spread like wildfire through the lands," Kakashi picked up when he noticed that she needed a moment to herself. "Each land sent out a select group of ninja to find and retrieve her," He had placed his book down and looked upon Usagi in all seriousness. "Some were not doing it for the most virtue of reasons, either."

"No," Usagi shook her head. "They weren't." She caught his eyes and sent him a grateful look.

"Our Hokage sent Gai and myself, along with a few others, to search for her," Kakashi recalled. "We were to find her, protect her, and guide her back to the village. Unlike some other villages, our village wanted to protect her from being captured by others, ones that would have no shame in manipulating her at all costs for their village."

"But after the first incident, I learned to blend in better. I rid myself of my previous clothes, and dressed down. I still stayed off of the main road, but I traded my old clothes and jewelry for supplies. I didn't know everything, but I knew enough to get by, if just barely. I kept out of the sight of trouble for a few days, but my luck ran out again." Usagi picked back up the tale once more. She was still upset, but better able to recite her story.

"I spent some time practicing my abilities during my travels. It was hard, but I pushed myself. One day I pushed myself a little too hard. I managed to set fire to one of the forests and everything was quick to turn to flames. It caught a lot of attention, and not all of it was good. This time word had traveled about my unique abilities. The ones that came for me were more cautious," Usagi fiddled with the pendent around her neck out of habit. It had been a long time sense she had spoken of this to anyone. It wasn't a story she liked to share often because of how young, rash, and foolish she had been, but the story had good come out of it too.

"I wasn't able to protect myself this time, not like before. They captured me, but made sure not to harm me more than I was already was," she brushed her fingers over her scar. "Having never been wounded, I was not as aware of treatment for injuries. Infection had set in, and straining myself by testing and pushing my powers had only made it harder for the wound to heal."

"You were lucky though," Kakashi stated between another sip of tea. "Considering that the majority of trade between our countries takes place on the coastal borders of the Land of Fire."

"It helps that my mother and your Hokage have always held good relations between them," Usagi added as an afterthought. "But, yes, the port I entered was located on the coastal borders of the Land of Fire. When I was captured, I wasn't aware of just where I was or how far I had traveled in those days between my first encounter and my capture."

"When we eventually found her, she had been prisoner of a squad of ninjas from the land of sound for five days," Kakashi continued, trading off on the story with Usagi. "We found her based on rumors and incident reports brought on by her unique abilities and appearance. By then news of the Princess' disappearance had spread throughout the lands."

"It was crazy," Usagi laughed to herself. "I thought I was hallucinating when I first saw them. I was extremely weak and my fever had spiked incredibly. I heard the fighting before I saw it. It made my head ache horribly. Then, when it was all quiet, you and Gai appeared, bloody and battered from the battle."

"You didn't exactly look like sunshine and rainbows yourself," Kakashi grumbled with a narrowed, one-eyed glare. "Had we found you any later, you would have died."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto watched as the two suddenly began to argue between themselves about who looked worse. All three chunin shared a look between them before rolling their eyes.

"Is it just me or is Kakashi acting weird?" Naruto questioned the two.

"It's not you," Sakura whispered back as the trio continued to watch the scene unfolding before them. "I've never really seen him show this much interest in anything other than that book of his. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted as he too watched the duo argue from across the table.

"Excuse me," the waitress from earlier approached the table. She appeared very nervous as she shifted her gaze to and from each person at the table. "I'm sorry, but you're disturbing the other customers. If you can't quiet down, we'll have to ask you to leave." She fiddled with her apron as her gaze jumped around to the other tables.

"I am so sorry!" Usagi suddenly stood and bowed to the waitress and the other tables. "_WE_ are very sorry," She reached over and jerked Kakashi up by his vest before pushing him into a bow by the back of his head. "We'll take our leave now and leave you all to enjoy your treats. They are the best I have ever had!"

Smiling and giggling nervously, Usagi quickly pushed the group of shinobi out of the small shop and into the busy streets of Konoha. "Now where were we?" She questioned to herself. "Oh, I remember, you rescuing me."

"Needless to say, between Kakashi and Gai's skills, they easily overcame the other ninja and rescued me; however, my condition left me unable to travel. Kakashi and Gai volunteered to stay with me while the other two ninja's returned to the village with more help," Usagi giggled as she recalled when she first witnessed Gai and Kakashi's rivalry. "Gai insisted that he and Kakashi would complete a task to see who was more deserving to carry me into the nearest town for treatment." She rolled her eyes heavenward.

"It took nearly an hour for them to settle the matter and transport me," Usagi sent Kakashi a knowing look. "Needless to say, I finally had to decide who would carry me, and at the time, I didn't really care. I told them to settle it with rock, paper, scissors. Kakashi won, and Gai wanted to do best two of three, but by that time I was tired of waiting."

"What would have been a three day trek to return to the village resulted in two weeks," Kakashi sighed as he began to lead them to the training fields. He recalled Usagi's promise to spar with Gai and the others. "Because someone refused to follow the doctor's orders. Instead she wanted to try to escape three more times."

"Each time was a complete failure," Usagi sighed in disappointment. "Stupid sharingan eye…"

"You're one to complain," Kakashi grumbled as well. "I distinctly recall all of the pranks you pulled in your attempts to escape." He lifted his own hand to touch the back of his skull. His fingers easily found a long scar void of hair.

"Is it still there?" Usagi demanded to know as she danced around his back and attempted to see the scar she had unintentionally left him. Unfortunately, her short stature prevented her from catching sight of it, and she pouted when Kakashi refused to humor her at all. "You deserved it for hog tying me!"

"If you would have stayed in bed like the doctor ordered then I wouldn't have had to restrain you!" His argument caused Usagi to blush down to her neck and her glare was enough that any normal man would have crumbled beaneathe it.

"If you weren't so rude and ..and…rough with me! I am a lady, thank you very much," Usagi stomped her foot, causing her to seem anything but ladylike. "You handle a lady gently and with respect, especially if she is INJURED!" She slammed her index finger into his chest with each word, making sure to place heavy emphasis on the last one.

"Maybe if you acted more like a lady then I wouldn't have mistaken you for a –" Kakashi was cut off as electricity shot from her finger and into his body, sending him flying back. His body slid on the dirt road, and many people had to jump out of the way to avoid colliding with him.

"How dare you," Usagi began to stomp after him but a figure appeared behind her and restrained her.

"How good it is to see you again, Princess," Sarutobi grinned as he locked his arms around Usagi's waist. "How long has it been?"

Usagi stopped her struggles in surprise at the familiar voice. "Saru-kun!" She turned in his embrace and hugged him tightly, causing the taller man to chuckle. "If you're here so is… " Usagi turned her attention to the grinning woman behind Sarutobi. "KURENAI-CHAN!" Usagi managed to wiggle her way out of Sarutobi's grip and launch herself at the older woman who Usagi considered an idol.

"Usa-chan," Kurenai grinned as she returned the blonde's embrace. "I see that you and Kakashi are reconnecting." Kurenai grinned and spared the Japanese princess a suggestive wink. Usagi huffed in annoyance but then grinned.

"I see you and Saru-kun are inseparable as always," She said in a sing song voice.

"Touche," Sarutobi grinned around his cigarette when he noticed the two women now exchanging annoyed glares of embarrassment. "She has you there, Kurenai."

"Well," Kakashi spoke as he returned to his students. "Since you two are here, do you mind occupying her for a while?" He dusted himself off as if being thrown down the streets of Konoha was an everyday event for him.

"Actually," Sarutobi began to argue but Usagi interrupted him.

"Acctually, I need to go and visit a few more people," She grinned from ear to ear as she pulled a list free from her sleeve. When she opened it, the end of the scroll bounced off of the ground and rolled a few feet away. "As well as a few errands that I need to run. I can get them done faster without you slowing me down." She ran her eyes over the parchement before rolling it back up and storing it away.

"Slowing you down?" Kakashi questioned sarcastically.

"Yes," Usagi nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you mind informing Gai that I will catch up with him later. I need to speak privately with Kurenai for a while. We have so much girl talk to catch up on before I start on my list." With that said, Usagi waved goodbye to the others, grabbed Kurenai, and proceeded to pull her down the street and out of sight, much to the other woman's surprise and protest.

…

**6 Hours Later**

…

"It took you long enough," Kakashi spoke as Usagi appeared from behind him. "How did your visitation go?"

"His condition is worse than I had assumed it would be," Her voice was filled with sorrow as Usagi took a seat next to Kakashi atop the roof of the Hokage's building. "Itachi waved off my concerns, but I fear he'll succumb to his illness before much longer." Her heart broke for the man who had given everything to save his village.

"Could you do anything?" Kakashi questioned. He was one of the very few who knew of what had truly occurred. Still, Itachi's actions in regards to Naruto were confusing to him. It made it hard for Kakashi to sympathize with the Uchiha. "Ami ensured that I brought enough medication to help him until my next visit, but his body is rejecting my abilities. I could barely slow the process this time." She looked at her hands in sorrow.

"Thank you for what you said," Kakashi quickly changed the subject. "I doubt he understood, but you tried." He was referring to their earlier discussion with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "I doubt he realizes how far his obsession has carried him or where it could lead."

"I agree," Usagi sighed sadly. Her heart broke for Sasuke Uchiha. His story was a sad one. Two brothers torn apart by duty and a sense of responsibility. "I wish Itachi would be honest with him."

"It can't be helped," Kakashi shook his head.

"I know, but I can hope," Usagi leaned her shoulder against his as the two looked down to the city of Konoha. It was beautifully lit up that night. "I visited with Jiraiya as well." She added. "And Tsunade."

"How are they?" Kakashi questioned without really caring to know.

"Tsunade is still running from her past, and Jiraiya is working on his latest novel," The last part was said with disgust. "He actually wanted me to model for his new character." That caught Kakashi's attention, and he directed his eye towards her suggestively. Usagi chose to ignore the look for the time being.

"I paid a visit to Orochimaro, too," She said this softly with nervous looks directed towards Kakashi.

"That was dangerous of you," Kakashi stated stiffly.

"It was requested by a friend," Usagi defended herself.

"Which friend?" Kakashi questioned.

"That doesn't matter. It was a request and I granted it. I can take care of myself, Kakashi. A lot has changed over the years – "

"You comprehension of danger obviously hasn't," Kakashi shook his head. "You continuously place yourself into situation that could result in more harm than good."

"Aw," Usagi hugged him to her. "I didn't know you cared." She grinned in her own goofy way that always seemed to throw Kakashi off guard.

"I don't," Kakashi shrugged and Usagi's smile faded.

"Figures," Usagi leaned back, allowing her hands to prop her up as she stared into the sky. "You're still mad, aren't you?" She tilted her head in his direction and watched his reaction closely. To any other person, they wouldn't have recognized it, but there was a subtle change.

"We are who we are," Kakashi answered.

"Ya know," Usagi licked her lips while her legs kicked back and forth over the side of the roof. "Mamoru reminded me a lot of you." Usagi smiled softly when she noticed Kakashi stiffen at her words. "Both of you are so serious, sometimes too serious, can't take a joke, regardless of how harmless it is, and neither of you think I can handle myself." She laughed softly to herself when she noticed the downward turn of his lips.

"Really," it was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Usagi sat back up and stared back towards the city. "When I returned, my mother was so furious." She laughed as she recalled how red in the face her mother was. "You should have seen the look on her face when I openly rejected the throne before the kingdom. I thought she would have a heart attack there in front of everyone."

"She wasn't happy with that decision?" Kakashi questioned already knowing the answer. It was the reason Usagi had left and, though he would never admit it aloud, her leaving had affected him greatly.

"Not in the least," Usagi broke out into laughter. "I was forbidden to leave my room for the first month of my return. The majority of the guards were stationed around my room. The only people I saw were my friends, and that was just because they were the heirs for their powers."

"And Mamoru?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah," Usagi nodded. "He and Ami are the best doctors within the country. They both frequent the palace quite often. I was two weeks into my punishment when I decided to play sick. Mamoru was called in, and he quickly recognized what I was trying to do. I managed to talk him into playing along, and he only did it because of my friendship with Rei. So, I continued to play ill, he continued to play doctor, and before I know it, we'd bonded. Mother eventually figured out what was happening, though. When she had enough, I was told I would be enduring another ball."

"I'm sure you loved that," Kakashi idly commented.

"Indeed," Usagi said sarcastically. "I didn't feel like going, didn't want to go, and definitely didn't want to put up with any suitors. So, I asked Mamoru to take me. I was shocked when he agreed. Mother was surprised too, pleasantly so, and took it the wrong way. Next thing we know, she's setting us up for private meetings several times a week. It was awkward. I wasn't ready for a relationship, not after… well… you know." She had the decency to avert her gaze.

"Mother insisted, so I tried for her. I just couldn't connect with him like that. He, on the other hand, was persistent to make it work. It was an honor for him and his family, but I didn't want to be an obligation or a trophy. I … I don't know what I want anymore," She smiled faintly. "I eventually refused to humor mother any longer. She was furious as was Mamoru, and my friend, Rei, refused to have anything to do with me for the longest of times. That's when I decided to become an ambassador. I finally gave my mother an ultimatum, either accept the inevitable, or push me away again."

"She didn't believe me at first, but when she realized the truth, she finally surrendered to the truth," Usagi touched the pendent around her neck. "I began my training with my friends and I studied harder than ever before, and you know the rest."

"I was surprised that you took so long to return to Konoha," Kakashi nodded once she ended her tale. "I'd heard of you visiting the other villages, and rumors had spread about your newest abilities. There were times, too, when I felt you were close." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her sheepish look. "What I don't understand is why you decided now of all times."

"Regret," She answered honestly. "Not for what I did. It had to be done, Kakashi." She reached out and placed her hand over his. He pulled back, and a flash of hurt came over her. "But for the consequences it created. I never meant to hurt you, but I couldn't abandon them, not my mother, not my brother, not my people. They needed me and they still do, but now I have freedom, more than I've ever had before. I don't expect you to forgive me for going back, but I won't apologize for it. I just came … I don't know why I came because I already knew how you felt. You made it clear last time." Usagi stood so she was on the edge of the roof. She looked down at Kakashi with misty eyes.

"I'm sorry," She bent down and placed a kiss on his temple. She lingered for a moment before pulling back. Tears leaked down the sides of her cheeks as she turned from him and made her leave. It wouldn't do to stay here and suffer or make him suffer. She turned to look at him one last time before disappearing and leaving him to himself.

**…**

"It was very nice to meet you all," Usagi smiled towards Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "I can tell that the three of you will grow to become great ninja's. Konoha should be proud to call you theirs," Usagi bowed to the three who returned the gesture.

Usagi's visitation was shorter than expected. Originally it had been planned that she would stay a total of three weeks, but within a week, she had finished her business and prepared to make her leave. It came as a surprise to everyone exactly how fast she was ready to leave the village. Some took it as an offense, but those that knew her had already figured out the reason. They understood and tried to help hide from her the dirty remarks that had started to float through the air.

"Are you sure that you won't stay longer?" The Hokage questioned. He had hoped she could stay longer.

"Unfortunately, I need to move on," Usagi smiled sadly towards all of the people she had grown so close to and to those who she had been able to reconnect with during her stay. Her words held more than one meaning, but only a few recognized the other meaning for what it was and what it truly meant. There was no anger or accusations in her tone, just understanding, and maybe that is what hurt him the most. "I hope to return someday soon."

"Konoha will always welcome you with open arms," The Hokage spoke fondly.

"Thank you," Usagi bowed before everyone one last time. "For everything." When she stood back up, her eyes connected one last time with Kakashi. She held his gaze for only a second before a portal opened behind her. Waving goodbye, she stepped back and disappeared within the swirling vortex. It closed behind her immediately.

"Good job, Kakashi," Kurenai growled under her breath as she passed the other Jonin.

Kakashi said nothing as all of the others sent him looks as well, even Gai who was normally in good humor and spirits with the silver ninja. When his students sent him quizzical looks, Kakashi merely answered them the now empty words that had echoed through his head painfully over the past few years.

"We are who we are," He could hear her soft and sorrowful voice as if it had been just yesterday when she spoke those parting words. Words that had caused him more pain than he had ever expected. She had made her choice to return to her lands, to her people, and leave behind all of those who she had met and come to care for within the Land of Fire, even him.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

**So, I had not planned for the story to take this kind of turn, but it did and I am soooo sorry. I am marking this complete, but, who knows, one day I may add one last chapter to make it a bit happier. Note: I have been sick and I do not think this was as well written as it could have been, but I gave up after the third rewrite. Sorry!**

**Please let me know what you think. I would appreciate it. Also, if there is enough positive feedback about a happy ending, it could… I don't know, inspire me to make it happy! :)**

**PS: I know Team 7 shouldn't be chunin when the Hokage is still alive, but I needed them to be in order to have this work out. So the Hokage is living (Orochimaru delayed his attack/failed, whichever makes you feel better), and Team 7 and everyone else that made chunin are chunin! Don't like it, oh well!  
><strong>

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Walk Down Memory Lane**

**Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: She was the last person he expected to see, but that didn't mean he wasn't grateful for the opportunity …**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this weird idea.**

**Note: I only do this for one of my favorite peoples on here, El3v3n! So, if I royally mess up and make one of the characters OOC, don't blame me!**

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It would be three years before he would see her again. During that time, he had been plagued, especially at the beginning, of thoughts of her and how things had ended between them. Her week-long stay had more of an impact on his team then he would have liked, especially Naruto, who would occasionally bring up the young princess to get a reaction out of Kakashi.

During those three years, war had broken out between the Land of Fire and Sound. Orochimaru was adamant in destroying Konoha and claiming the perfect body. This war, which cost the lives of many, including Asuma, the father of Kuranai's child, had taken its toll on the village and the people. Even their Hokage had fallen in the end, and now Tsunade took his place, waiting for the day that Naruto would be ready for the title.

Naruto was the only one left of the nine that housed the tailed beasts. Gaara had survived the war, but without his beast. As for the others, they had fought and died in the war, sacrificed by the Akatsuki for a greater power. Fighting Orochimaru had been hard enough, but the fight with the Akatsuki had made things worse and ended with more casualties than expected, especially for young Sasuke, who finally learned the truth behind the massacre of his people.

Finally, it was over. The village was almost completely destroyed, and there was much that had to be done, but there was hope for the future. It was the day of the remembrance ceremony that she appeared again. She appeared in the procession adorned in long black morning robes. The rain that poured from the heavens and soaked them all, quickly soaked her as well, causing her hair to plaster to her skin, along with her kimono. She looked so small and frail in the freezing rain.

Kakashi felt a tug in his heart as the familiar scene took him back to the first time she had left the village. Kakashi and Gai had managed to bring her back to the village safely, and she had been there all of three week recuperating, before word from her mother demanded her return. She had ignored it at first, but the orders continued to come, coupled with letters from her people, family and friends who had worried endlessly about her. That guilt was what had pushed her to her decision, the decision which had left him standing alone in the rain, staring after her as she and her guards, who had come to escort her home, followed the path that would lead them out of the village.

The rain poured harder, pounding into the people and the ground. Thunder rolled through the air. Kakashi knew of her fear, but she did not react. Her face was too broken, and he was sure that, if it had not been raining, he would have born witness to the tears which would stain her face. Several others who stood near him whispered as she approached the statue which stood in the middle of the decimated village, honoring all of the fallen from this land.

Too many people were angry at her and her mother. During Konoha's most trying time, no help had come from Japan. Even when the Hokage had sent messages, begging for aid, they went unanswered. It had stunned many of them, especially Kakashi and Gai, that no help had come from their supposed allies. It didn't surprise him that the village would be so upset at her appearance to this procession.

An angry cry filled the sky, and a brick flew through the air, slamming into her shoulder. Usagi fell to her knees before the statue, head bent. She appeared to ignore the attack as her trembling hands laid down a bouquet of pure white roses. The dirt had turned to mud which greedily clung to the clean roses as she laid them before the statue of three faceless ninja, two males and one woman.

That one act of aggression from one villager caused a domino effect. Many shouts filled the air, and several more objects flew towards her. Kakashi stood, wide eyed, as she stayed kneeling on the ground, her lips moving silently as her hands fisted into the silk of her kimono. He wanted to move and do something, but even he felt some anger towards her and her lands. How many lives could have been spared with their help?

It didn't shock Kakashi, though, to see Naruto push past the crowd and stand before Usagi. He turned, arms and legs held out, blocking her body from further assault. "Enough!" He shouted, but many ignored him. Though it had come to light exactly who his parents had been, many of the older generation refused to acknowledge him still.

Sakura was the next one to run forward, she stood before her friend, taking the same position, and glaring at the ones who continued to curse the princess. Sasuke appeared on Naruto's other side, and then Kurenai and Tsunade. Kakashi was shocked that Kuranai had moved to protect her. The older woman had been so distraught after the loss of Sarutobi, and he was sure that she would come to blame their allies as well. The ones who failed to hear the pleas of the innocents.

"Enough," Tsunade shouted, making the crowd of people quiet. "This is not the time nor the place to behave as such. We are here to remember the fallen, those who gave their lives for this village, and this is how you repay their sacrifice?" The crowd fell silent, and no more objects were thrown, but this would not be the end of it. Kakashi could sense it.

Usagi silently stood, her back to the still angry, but now silent and unmoving crowd. Tsunade turned to her and spoke softly so that no other could hear. Usagi's head nodded slightly, and then she was gone. The crowd was more content with her gone, but Kakashi could still sense her in the village. She hadn't gone far.

**…**

"Usagi," Tsunade spoke softly as she entered her office to find the blonde standing before the Hokage's desk. From her waist down, mud caked her kimono, which still clung greedily to her skin from the rain, and dripped muddy water to the floor. "You need to get out of those clothes or you'll be sick," Tsunade was a medic first, still it seemed, and Hokage second. "And your wounds need tending." Her sharp eyes had caught onto the small stream of blood that had ran down Usagi's arm and to her fingers.

"They'll heal on their own," Usagi spoke numbly. "I came to apologize."

"For what?" Tsunade smiled as she returned from fetching a towel. Silently, she draped it over the girl's shoulders and squeezed them lightly, knowing that the smaller female had several wounds littering her back.

"They are right to be angry," Usagi lifted her head and looked out the broken window of Tsunade's office. "To hate me and what I represent." Her body began to shake. "I'm so sorry, Tsunade." Usagi finally turned and directed her sorrowful and broken gaze towards to older blonde. "We didn't know," she bit her lip.

"Usagi, what happened to you?" The question held a double meaning as the older woman came to hug the shaking girl. It was rare to see Usagi in such a state. She was always so cheerful, and even a funeral would not have left her this broken. Saddened, yes it would leave her saddened, but this broken?

"You need to summon your council," Usagi spoke softly. "And any you think that may need to hear this," Usagi answered with a wince. "What I have to say needs to be heard by those you trust," Her eyes turned hard.

"I'll summon everyone I can think of, but first you need to change clothes," Tsunade moved some of Usagi's bangs from her eyes. "Please, Asuma and the Hokage would not want to see you this way, nor Itachi." At the mention of her friends, Usagi finally nodded in consent and allowed Tsunade to summon Shizune who aided the girl out of the room.

By the time Usagi had returned freshly showered and changed, she was surprised to find the room filled with people including Team 7, 8, 10 and Team Guy, several clan heads, and the Kazekage from the Village of Sand.

"Welcome back, Usagi," Tsunade spoke after eyeing the girl. She knew Shizune would have taken care of any injuries Usagi might have sustained from the incident at the procession. "We are ready whenever you are.

Usagi took a shaky breath before straightening out and looking each person in the eye. She was nervous at the reception she would receive after her story was told, but she would no tremble under their imposing gaze. They didn't know the whole story. When she was done, if they still hated her and her land, then she would leave them in peace.

"I'm sure many of you are angry with my people," Usagi started and she noted the gleam in several eyes from clan leaders. "And you may think you are just for that, but you are wrong. I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness, or plead for my people's forgiveness. We were unaware of what was happening."

"Word was sent to you on several occasions, to you and your mother," one of the clan heads spat distastefully. "You ignored our calls."

"Let her speak," Tsunade warned tensely.

"While I was here last time, I spent time looking into some unusual spikes in energy that our strongest seer had sensed. It led me to Orochimaru," the mention of that name sent many in the room into a fit of rage. "I had not been able to find the true source, but I knew the origin came from him. I didn't know it at the time, but he was playing with very old and very dark magic which awakened a great evil. It was the same magic he used when he first attacked your village. Only, then he had tempted this evil out of slumber only temporarily," Usagi shifted uneasily. "This time, unbeknownst to me at the time, he had awakened a greater part of it which had consumed him."

"How do we know what you speak of is truth?" Another clan head demanded to know.

"I would not lie about something that has cost both our lands so much loss," Usagi sneered. "The darkness Orochimaru awaked ate away his body. This is why he needed a new one, am I correct in saying so?"

Sasuke stiffened at this, his red eyes narrowed on her form. "How did you know this if you were gone so long and with no contact?"

"Because the evil he awoke was a spirit from an enemy of my lands in the past. An enemy my mother put down in her youth and that nearly took her life!" Usagi's eyes flashed silver. "Only this time it succeeded." Her last statement came out in a whisper.

"What are you saying, Usagi?" Shizune questioned.

"Orochimaru's body could not contain the entirety of the spirit as he continued to wither away. Even his new, weak willed vessel wasn't enough. The spirit was an ancient evil and it separated, claiming Orochimaru, and then finding another host in my lands," Usagi stated, and Kakashi, who had stood silently, did not fail to notice the stress of the word 'my' in her declaration.

"While you fought your own war, my land has been cut off from the outside and sustained damages in their own war," Usagi admitted. "If your fight was anything like ours, then you found it hard to find and eradicate Orochimaru completely, am I right?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "The bastard was hard as hell to kill."

"That is because the entity that controlled him was immortal and could rejuvenate on a basic level while in a human host," Usagi stated. "My people were unable to defeat his other half."

"Who was consumed in your land?" Sakura questioned as she put two and two together.

"Mamoru, the brother of one of my guards," Usagi answered softly. "And a friend of mine. He was very influential in the village, and the truth of his condition remained hidden for a while; however, when it was discovered that he had been overtaken, it caused our people to divide. Rei's clan wanted to protect him until a cure had been found, but as you know, there is no cure for that kind of evil that takes over and consumes everything. Our people warred against each other and his forces," Usagi's voice broke softly and silent tears trailed down her cheeks.

"But we defeated Orochimaru," Neji spoke up.

"Yes, it must have been confusing when the opening occurred, right?" Usagi questioned as she bore her gaze into Neji's. "After all that time, his hold on his powers suddenly began to break enough for you to destroy his body, right?' She questioned.

"Something like that," Hinata mumbled softly with a blush.

"How was the evil spirit contained last time?" Tsunade questioned Usagi.

"Mother had always been fond of studying ancient spells and enchantments. When this spirit arose the first time, it had been newly released and weak. She had found a spell to seal it into a separate, uninhabited dimension, where its powers slowly faded because it had no dark emotions to feed off of any longer." She tucked some hair behind her ear.

"This time it was too late to use such a spell, it had fed off of the feelings of anger, mistrust, and betrayal that ran through our village. It had picked a nearly perfect host, but Mamoru was born without the powers of his bloodline, so his body began to decay, but not before our land was nearly decimated." Her hand shot to her heart. "Mother tried to seal it again, but even after taking all of her life energy, the spell failed."

"No," Tsunade whispered in horror. She had met Usagi's mother in the past, and knew of her kindness and compassion for others. This is why Tsunade had never believed that the land of Japan had abandoned Konoha.

"When the body of Mamoru finally started to give out, the spirit shifted to Rei. She was so hurt and angry, and blamed me for Mamoru's condition, because I refused him." Usagi turned her gaze away when she felt Kakashi's gaze burn deeply into her. She couldn't bear to look at him right now. "Rei is one of the most powerful guards that I had, and none of us wanted to do her harm. The spirit fed off of our anguish until there was nothing else we could do but stop her. My guardians sacrificed their lives to end Rei's suffering."

Usagi still remembered how, in the end, when there was fear of them losing, Rei's strong spirit managed to break free from the evil spirit, and begged for them to end her suffering. Rei's body had been coated in blood from the massacre of her own people and those of other clans she had attacked during the first few days when she had been consumed.

"My brother and I were the only ones left in the area that could provide a host for it," Usagi closed her eyes. "Without a host, it was weaker, much like Orochimaru. It went after my brother, but before it could reach him, I remember something happening. Shingo dodged, and the spirit seemed to disappear for a minute. I figure that is when you were able to kill Orochimaru and destroy the weaker part of the spirit that was housed in him."

"The time line sounds right," Shizune shared a gaze with Tsunade, who nodded.

"With half of its spirit gone, it was weakened enough for me to use the powers of my mother to permanently seal it away, but not in time to stop the destruction it had inevitably caused." She sighed as she closed her eyes. "My lands have been ravished by this evil, and my people scattered. This spirit left deep scars on my people, and I don't know if they will ever heal. I know the same can be said of Konoha and the rest of the Land of Fire. It is for this reason that I come to offer my services. I will do whatever is necessary to help heal this land while my own land heals as well." Usagi held her arms out, palms forward in a sign of total submission before bowing lowly.

"But, what about your own people?" TinTin questioned.

"Many of them are fleeing the land, those that remain distrust one another. My home, the center of our land and a once thriving city, is deserted. My brother, the only family I have left, has decided to stay and work with the ones who remain behind, trying to heal the wounds from this terrible time. I trust him with this task," She answered as she stood tall. "I knew that I needed to get back here as soon as possible. I had hoped to arrive in time to aid you, but I was too late. "

"You can't fault yourself for that," Kurenai spoke as she stepped forward and embraced Usagi. "No one could foresee this happening, and it was no one's fault but Orochimaru."

"Usagi, you are welcome to stay however long you like, but I cannot guarantee that everyone will be accepting at first," Tsunade warned. "But we will be more than thankful for any help you can give."

**…**

Tsunade had been right. Many people were angered that their Hokage had allowed a 'traitor' to live within the village. Even when Usagi spent much of her energy using her powers to repair the earth, heal people who still sustained horrible and mutilating injuries, and pushed herself harder to aid in the rebuilding of homes, many scorned her behind her back. She ignored it. The people who mattered, like Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Naruto, Sakura, Gai and… Kakashi, they knew the truth.

"Usagi-nee!" Naruto hollered from down the street. He had spotted her easily crouched over a gaping crack that ran down the street. Her hands glowed a mixture of green and gold, and the earth trembled softly before mending itself. As soon as her task was done, Usagi stood to greet the tall blonde, who embraced her in a tight hug.

"Naruto-kun," Usagi smiled. "I thought you were going to treat Hinata to some Ramen today?" She giggled when the blonde blushed heavily and moved his gaze elsewhere. He wasn't surprised to see a group of older women huddled together, glaring at the two of them in hate.

"Plans got changed," Naruto turned Usagi with him as he began to drag her along. "She has some stuff to do with her clan. I thought you and I could pick up some Ramen and head to my place and hang out." He smiled brightly at her. "Sakura and Sasuke should be along by the time we get there."

"Oh fine," Usagi laughed. "No need to persuade me further. You had me at Ramen!" The duo laughed as they headed to the Ramen stand to gather what their orders before moving on towards Naruto's humble abode.

"So," Naruto spoke idly. His arm was draped over her shoulders, tucking her closely to his side as they passed through the busier areas of the city. "You have been keeping yourself pretty busy."

"Yes," Usagi nodded with a smile while watching the ground pass her by idly. "I will do all I can to help." Her hands around the bags fisted as she gained a faraway look.

"You shouldn't let them bother you, Usa," Naruto spoke softly. "Sometimes people can't help but to look for somebody to hate, regardless if they deserve it or not."

"I know," Usagi whispered softly to herself.

"Just, don't push yourself too hard, okay?" Naruto questioned with a squeeze of her shoulder. Only after she nodded did Naruto relax and drop his arm from her shoulder. They had arrived at his apartment building and were now climbing the stairs to reach his apartment.

Naruto quickly opened the door and held it open for her. Taking it as a gentlemanly action, Usagi thanked him and quickly entered. She jumped when she heard the door slam, and Naruto's muffled voice from the other side of the door as he apologized for the deception.

"Naruto!" Usagi dropped the bags and ran back to the front door, grabbing the handle and jerking with all her might. The door was locked! "You brat!" She yelled as she moved to summon a portal, but she sputtered when her attempts failed. Just what the hell was going on?!

Usagi kicked the door and immediately regretted it. Pain throbbed in her foot, and she hopped around in the darkness, trying to keep weight off of it until the pain had faded away. "When I get my hands on him…"Usagi grumbled as she fumbled for a light switch. It took a while but she found it, and when the light flicked on, she was shocked to find markings on the wall, familiar markings.

"How the hell did he find out about these?!" Usagi was going to have a serious talk to him, and, when she learned of his source, she was going to make sure they suffered intensely under her hand. Nearly every wall of his apartment had one or more sutras clinging to them, and from the looks of it, they had been painted over in clear paint to prevent anyone from removing or messing with them. The sutras were old, meant to keep an area free from magic use; it was a form of protection from ancient times from those who needed it. Usually, a clan created their own to protect them from other clans. It would explain why so many were in a room. Each canceled out one aspect of her powers.

Suddenly, a noise came from down the hallway, making Usagi jump. She slowly walked through the hall, pushing herself against the wall so as not to be a direct target for anyone that may be near and on the ready to attack. Usagi peeked around the nearest corner and nearly face planted when she found Kakashi tied and gagged in the kitchen.

"Oh… my…" Usagi put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle. Just what the hell was Naruto up to? "That's just too funny," Usagi approached the glaring man, who had a note taped to his chest. She plucked the note free and read it.

_It is high time you two start acting like adults and settle y our differences. Until you do, you are not coming out of this apartment. The past belongs in the past, but it's up to the two of you to decide where the future will go from here._

_Kurenai_

Usagi blinked in confusion as she exchanged her glance from the note to Kakashi, who was looking at her expectantly with a bored and slightly miffed gaze. "Well aren't you all sunshine and rainbows this evening. It's not like I volunteered to do this," Usagi tossed the note and moved to untie the gag.

"At least you were knocked unconscious, hog tied, and dragged here," Kakashi grumbled as he waited for her to untie his restraints. When he was free, he stood and flexed his arms and legs, enjoying the feel of the circulation returning to those areas. "What did the note say?"

"We need to settle our differences," Usagi shrugged and moved to the window. More sutras were positioned throughout the room, and the window itself was locked, boards covered them from the outside as well. Usagi could have sworn, however, that someone was outside. Were they watching them?!

"Naruto wanted me to eat with the rest of the team," Usagi moved to the next room, finding it in the same condition as the rest of the house. "I'm guessing they are in on it too." She huffed when she could find no way out and returned to the kitchen. "They've locked and sealed all the exits. I think someone is guarding them too. Can't really tell."

Kakashi was eyeing the objects on the walls curiously. "Those are ancient sutra spells. They prevent me from using my power here. Each one is for a different aspect of my powers. I had thought the art was lost. I don't know how they got their hands on them, but when I find out, someone is going to pay." Usagi's eyes narrowed.

"We've had these in your file," Kakashi admitted. "Your mother sent us a copy of each after your first escape attempt."

"WHAT!" Usagi screamed, making Kakashi wince. It was then that he found himself pushed against the nearest wall, Usagi's finger poking him in the chest. "You had best be glad I can't use my powers right now, Kakashi, because if I could, your ass would be fried!"

"Kinky," He taunted, making her blush and curse him at the same time.

"Pervert," she stumbled with the word before turning and abandoning him where he stood. She went back to find the food, picking it up and inspecting it to see if any of the contents had spilled in the bag. Thankfully, everything was in one piece. Returning to the kitchen, she plopped down into a chair and pulled out her share of the Ramen. Without looking at him, she pushed the rest to the side while she proceeded to devour her food.

"Still a bottomless pit I see," Kakashi smirked behind his mask when he was rewarded with a glare and a piece of pork thrown his way.

"You know," Usagi began between bites. "For a man who has been hog tied for the better part of the day, you are sure as hell in too good of a mood." She stabbed at her food, pretending it was his face. How dare he be such a… a… "Gah!" Usagi shoved her food aside, no longer in the mood to eat. "Let's just figure out what we are supposed to do so we can get out of here."

She didn't feel comfortable in his company, not after the last time she had come to this village, before the wars. She felt vulnerable, and that was one reason she had been avoiding him. Yet, it wasn't like he had exactly gone out of his way to approach her, either. She sighed and tapped her fingers on the table.

Kakashi retrieved the note that had been taped to his chest, read over it quickly, and quickly tossed it to the side as well. The note was vague, but he had grasped the hidden meaning behind it. He was also sure that Usagi had too, she was just denying it.

"Kurenai has worried about you since you left last time," Kakashi admitted. "She wasn't happy with your sudden departure." He peeked into the bag which had the remaining food. He wasn't a huge fan of Ramen, but it would have to do.

"I'd finished my business, there was no reason to stay longer," Usagi spoke while gazing at the window. Her body was stiff, but her words were soft. She refused to meet his gaze.

"Ah," Kakashi spoke as he lowered his mask to take a bite of the noodles. They were just a little too cold for his taste, but he was hungry.

"Don't even, Kakashi," Usagi snapped. He looked up at her with his one eyes. "Cut that 'ah' crap. You know it annoys me," She huffed while crossing her arms over her chest. "You are just…so…so…" She couldn't think of a word so she stood and stormed into the living room, falling onto the couch. She listened as he continued to eat, and after several minutes, he followed her.

"It wasn't I who left, Usagi, it was you," Kakashi stated as he stood behind the couch, hands resting on the back of it as he looked down at her. His trained eyes easily caught sight of her form stiffening. "You were the one who made that decision."

"I didn't have a choice," Usagi whispered softly as she refused to look at him.

"The hell you didn't!" Kakashi snapped, causing her to gasp and turn towards him. She'd never really heard him so angry. Usagi's face began to turn red in anger, and her eyes flashed dangerously. She silently wish she had her powers so she could knock him down a few degrees. How dare he yell at her like that! He knew it was the truth!

Since she was currently without the use of her powers, she opened her mouth, the next best weapon she held, but Kakashi silenced her. In a flash, he had pulled down his mask with one hand, and with the other, he had grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging her up as he bent down to plant his lips painfully against hers in a bruising kiss.

All of the anger seemed to melt away at that point. In its place, a familiar feeling of need bubbled inside of her. It had been years since she last felt like this, and it was a feeling only he had ever evoked from her. Yet, as he continued to kiss her, it wasn't like it had been. This kiss was one meant to punish her. His assault was anything but gentle, and it left her gasping for breath when she suddenly found herself thrown away from him.

Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath, and a hand came to rest on her lips. Already they were swelling. Her large blue eyes flickered up to meet his, they were filled with confusion.

"Don't give me that look, Princess," Kakashi nearly growled. "I should have known you were the spoiled brat I took you for in the beginning." Tears filled her eyes but she pushed them aside. That kiss had left her dazed and confused, but not helpless. She wouldn't stand by and let him insult her like that.

"Running away from a home where your family and friends not only loved you, but adored you," Kakashi stalked around the couch, coming to stand above her. "Then traipsing around our lands like you own the place, stirring up trouble. Then, when we try to get you to safety, still you run, and if that wasn't enough, you have the nerve to try and wrap everyone around your little, spoiled finger." When she stood to argue, he pushed her back down, making her fall back onto the couch. He leaned down, trapping her between the couch and his form. "Making people love you only to string them along, and leave them broken when you're finished with them and your fun."

"I never-" Another kiss silenced her, this one even more harsh and demanding as his body slid over hers, pressing her further into the couch. Her hands went to his vest, clinging tightly to the material as she pushed and shoved. His one hand wrapped around her two dainty wrists, trapping them above her head.

"Then you come back," Kakashi spoke softly but harshly, finally allowing his feelings of anger and betrayal surface. "You come back and pretend nothing has change. Offering your apologies like they will suddenly make everything better. You can't erase the past."

"I wasn't trying to!" Usagi defended as she continued to struggle in his hold. This wasn't Kakashi. This wasn't the man she had fallen in love with so long ago. "I shouldn't have left, I know, but I had no choice! I had to return, if I didn't, both of our countries would have perished!" Usagi sobbed. Tears leaking down her cheeks as she finally ceased her struggles and collapsed against the couch.

"My powers," She choked on her words. "I couldn't control them. I had to be trained, and if I hadn't returned, and something was to happen here, I could have caused more damage than good. If someone else would have found me instead of you, I doubt I would have had the will power to fight them. I was still a child, Kakashi. Age didn't matter. I had been shielded and fooled my entire life to believe I could hold my own, but I couldn't. I was a ticking time bomb!" She turned her head to the side, not wanting him to see how weak she truly felt.

He must have sensed the change, and allowed his grip to loosen on her wrist. She adjusted her hands so that her fingers were able to just barely brush against his. When the contact was made, she prayed this power, the one that was solely hers, worked. She opened her mind to him, and thought back to those days. It worked. He was engulfed in her memories, taken to her mind where he saw and felt just how painful the goodbye had been for her as well. He saw how broken she felt when she returned and was placed in solitary confinement for the first few months. Then things sped up, and he felt the confusion and fear she felt when she was finally allowed to train, and how, when she first lost control, how terrified she had been to see the destruction that laid out before her. The body of her friend, Makoto, laying limp near a tree from the explosion of magic and energy that had escaped Usagi.

When the visions finally ended, Kakashi fought to catch the breath he hadn't realized he had held. Usagi was now openly crying. Tears trailed down her cheeks, followed the length of her neck, and fell back into her hair. His eyes softened, and he gently wiped them away before cupping her face and softly kissing her forehead.

"I'm such an ass," he spoke softly.

"Yes you are," Usagi hiccupped. Her hands pushed back on his chest, and he relented, allowing her to sit up, but he refused to move far away. Instead, he pulled her to his chest, allowing her to cry into his chest at the loss of her friends, and at the pain of the memories he had caused her to relive. They sat there for what felt like hours, each morning in their own way the pain of the past, the loss of the present, and the uncertainty of the future.

Only when her tears had run dry did Usagi pull back. "Sorry," she spoke hoarsely as she looked to his vest which was soaked with her tears.

"I'm not worried about it," Kakashi answered honestly, tipping her chin so she looked up at him. Still she refused to meet his gaze. She was too ashamed after admitting her weakness. Kakashi sighed and cupped her face with both hands, pulling her back to him. "Can you ever forgive me?" He rested his forehead on hers.

Usagi looked at him, pulling back slightly so that she could move his headband away from his eye, revealing the hidden sharingan. Her fingers traced the scar that was usually hidden behind his mask. "If you will forgive me."

Kakashi captured his hand with one of his while his other curved behind her head to pull her into another kiss. This one was demanding like the others, but not punishing. This kiss, which Usagi readily returned, was desperate and demanding, longing and needy. It was a kiss that spoke more words from their hearts that their voices could never truly express.

"Hey," Naruto's voice suddenly broke the silence that had engulfed the couple who had found themselves back down on the couch, bodies pressed firmly against one another. "You are so not having sex on my couch, Kakashi. Go find someplace else to get lucky."

**...**

**END**

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**Okay, so are you all happy that there was a happy ending? Just not the kind of happy ending that Kakashi would have liked at that time, haha. Yeah that was my pervy side coming out. Okay, so I might have got a little lazy towards the end so excuse me, but I'm tired and sick, and I have a typing class this semester. It isn't exactly like I want to come home and type over 13, yes 13 pages when I have had to suffer typing for a grade at school. Not only a grade, but a very stressful timed writing where I am allowed only so many (3) mistakes.**

**Give a girl a break.**

**Read and Review**

**El3, if you don't review after I went through all this trouble, I will beat you! Also, you better update, woman! I mean it, or else!**


End file.
